the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
The Grand Clone Army
The Grand Clone Army is a huge army of Clones, but instead, they're all Changelings and Tigles to help fight the threats of the villains Battle Terminator Droids. Bio The Clone Army was a secret project started by The Miner Trains to help the Jedi keep the New Republic the way it was, by using Figge and Cazidy as bases for the army. (Figge for standard soldiers, while Cazidy was for the Bigger, Strong soldiers). But in order to prevent anyone from the Sith interfering or placing a chip in these clones, the Miner Trains worked on this army in secret on a faraway planet the Sith and Jedi didn't know about and got there using a secret passage. They worked on the army for 3 months and soon it was unleashed in In the Main Series: Main Armament Standard Soldiers: *FC-16 Blaster Rifle *FC-17 Blaster Long Rifle *M-555 Plasma Blaster *M4A1 *M41A Pulse Rifle *Heckler & Koch HKG36 Assault Rifle *PRO TC-45 Heavy Blaster Pistol *PRO TC-40 Heavy Blaster Pistol Strong Soldiers: * FC-25 Double Barreled Blaster Rifle *AA-12 Shotgun *M60 machine gun *Cetme Ameli machine gun *GE M134 Minigun *RX-99 Rotary Cannon Commando Units: *FC-20m Interchangeable Weapon System *PRO TC-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol Elite Troops: *DZ-30 Heavy Repeater Blaster *PRO TC-41 Heavy Blaster Pistol Stealth Troops: *FC-22 Stealth Blaster Rifle *PRO TC-50 Stealth Heavy Blaster Pistol *FC-30 Blaster Sniper Rifle Pilot Troops: * FC-27 Carbine Blaster * PRO TC-42 Blaster Pistol Tank Troops: * FC-27 Carbine Blaster * PRO TC-42 Blaster Pistol Equinelantis Royal Guard: * FC-35 Assault Blaster * PRO TC-55 Heavy Blaster Pistol Canterlot Royal Guard: * FC-35 Assault Blaster * PRO TC-55 Heavy Blaster Pistol Armies: * *44th Battle Legion *98th Sparklers *Apple's Posse *Rainbow Squad *Party Poppers *Butterfly Shadow *Diamond Gleamers * * *Typhoon Riders *204th Night Fury Battalion *365th Nadder Battalion *642nd Crystal Legion *78th Gronckle Region *Monstrous Squad *125th Zippleback Legion *Ed's Backbone *Chugger Coop Corp *Jetstream Squadron * *The Crusaders' Shield *Banker's Legacy *550th Hopper Battalion * *Shadow Hunters Legion *110th Kat Squadron *Rangereen Rangers *Black Star League *Gumdrop Stealth Corp *Orca's Pod Notable Members: * * * *Captain Eddieson *Lieutenant Edson * *Chief Capital *Lieutenant Quest *First Officer Casey *Twelves *Fourves *Ten-Ten *Fry *Flightway * *Captain Pacific * *Commander Harrison *Commander Trax *Commander Lexa *Commanber Brody *Commander Jake *Commander Deed *Commander Jess *Captain Night *Captain Flame *Corporal Windstream *Ten-Ten *Tracer *Thunder *66 * Vehicles and Machinery In contrast to its predecessor, this army relied on new kinds of vehicles and machinery for its main troops. In the Infantry divisions: they relied on As for the Ariel Combat divisions: The main squadrons were lead by VC-40 Starfighters, and were also backed up with the UC-194 Starfighters and HD-35 Starfighters. While they also had , for backup ground assualt. And to carry these starfighters was the Farborner-class Galaxy Cruiser. But the one ship that would often lead them all in most battles was the EQS Space Duke. Close allies Armies These are other armies that are close allies to the Clone Army, that also help fight in the war. *The Trolley Fighters *The US Cavalry Engines *The French Foreign Legion Engines *The 99th Griffin/Eeveelution Militia Trivia *The Grand Clone Equine Army will make its first appearance in Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Soldiers Category:Clones Category:Clone Changelings Category:Clone Tigles Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Bombers Category:Rocketeers Category:Laser Users Category:Blaster Users Category:Stuingtion's Original Characters Category:Original characters Category:Pilots